El Odio de Rogue
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: One-Shot. Porqué Rogue odia tanto a Gajeel? Porqué tanta obsesión con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro? Levy tiene algo que ver? Triángulo GajeelxLevyxRogue.


**El Odio de Rogue.**

*Ikhny Shy

**A/N: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Este One Shot está situado durante los juegos mágicos en la batalla final "todos contra todos" del último día del torneo. Hay algunos spoiler para quienes no leen el manga.**

_Todo lo que está en Cursiva son los recuerdos de Rogue en primera persona._

Para enfrentar a un Dragon Slayer, lo mejor es otro Dragon Slayer. Ese simple motivo fue el que convenció a Mavis de enviar a Gajeel en busca de Rogue y de paso el mago de hierro se desquitaría por la batalla inconclusa que había quedado pendiente por el egoísmo de Natsu.

Gajeel se apretó un puño haciendo ruido con sus nudillos y sonrió de lado con arrogancia cuando su enemigo se acercó voluntariamente hacia él.

-He estado esperando este momento, Gajeel. – Comentó Rogue con un tono serio. Su único ojo visible mirando intensamente a su contrincante.

-Lo mismo digo. –

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia delante e impactaron en el centro puño contra puño, haciendo que el impulso del choque los enviara a los dos hacia atrás. Los Dragon Slayer cayeron cómodamente de pie y ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculos en posición defensiva, midiendo los movimientos del otro.

Rogue se disolvió en el suelo, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una inmensa mancha negra y salió con un puño en alto debajo de Gajeel, pero el mago de hierro saltó a tiempo evitando el golpe y contratacó con un pilar de hierro que impactó contra el rostro del Sabertooth con fuerza.

-Maldición. – Se quejó Rogue y trabajosamente se levantó del suelo, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que corría de su labio. Gajeel rio complacido y volvió a atacar, esta vez el Dragon Slayer de las sombras se escapó fácilmente e intentó contratacar, pero el de Fairy Tail lo sostuvo de los brazos saltando sobre él y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo.

-Todavía te falta mucho para enfrentarte a mi, mocoso. – Se burló el de hierro golpeando al caído en la cabeza. Rogue se levantó, echando a Gajeel hacia atrás y conjurando un "Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras" envió un poderos torbellino negro a su rival, quien no solo lo evadió fácilmente sino que también contestó con su propio rugido que sí impacto en el Sabertooth hiriéndolo gravemente.

-No puedo perder. Te venceré, Gajeel… juro que te venceré. – Gruñó el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras y avanzó a gran velocidad con un puño en alto. El golpe, nuevamente fue detenido por Gajeel quien capturó su brazo y lo retorció violentamente.

-¿Porqué tanta obsesión conmigo, niño? Ni te conozco. –

-Venganza. – Gruñó Rogue con un impactante odio en su voz y aún con su puño capturado por Gajeel intentó propinar una patada al estómago de su contrincante, logrando con eso que el agredido retorciera más su brazo capturado hasta hacerle arrodillar en el suelo. Los ojos intensos de Rogue se posaron en los de Gajeel llenos de ira.

-¿Venganza? ¿De qué? ¿Qué demonios te hice? –

-A mi no. – Respondió poniéndose en pie y lanzando un puñetazo al rostro de su adversario, alcanzándolo, pero sin hacerle daño. –No peleo por mí. -

-¿Por quién? – Interrogó Gajeel, retorciendo más su brazo. Rogue lo miró, sonriendo como un loco y sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el nombre salió de los labios del Sabertooth.

-Levy McGarden. – Involuntariamente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro perdió presión en el brazo capturado y Rogue aprovechó el momento para golpearlo.

Desde las gradas los integrantes de Fairy Tail miraban con asombro el cambio repentino en la batalla. Por la distancia entre el campo de batalla y sus posiciones no podían escuchar el diálogo de los dos Dragon Slayer, pero sí podían ver incrédulos como Gajeel se dejaba golpear por Rogue sin siquiera intentar defenderse, toda la prepotencia y decisión que su compañero de gremio había tenido en el inicio de la batalla se habían evaporado por completo y Rogue arremetía con una furia desmedida, dejando gravemente herido a Redfox.

_Sin mis padres, ni mi Dragón para cuidarme, me encontré solo en este mundo. Lo único que sabía hacer era luchar y no tenía idea que esto me podía ayudar a subsistir, así que vivía robando… robando comida para el día… durmiendo en la calle… bebiendo agua de charcos… _

_Hasta que un día, robé de la persona equivocada. Un mago. _

_Nunca olvidaré el terrible castigo que recibí de aquella persona, como tampoco olvidaré a quien me rescató de esa vida que llevaba… _

_Herido en la calle, casi inconsciente escuché las voces de tres personas alrededor mío, estaba demasiado débil como para abrir mis ojos, pero los escuchaba con atención._

_-Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar… a un centro médico cuanto antes. – _

_Comentó una voz masculina. Sentí sus presencias a mí alrededor y luché por tratar de abrir mis ojos. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, las heridas eran demasiado profundas. Una mano acarició mi rostro apartando mis cabellos de mi frente._

_-Levy, deja que lo lleve yo. –_

_-Tranquilo, Jet. Yo puedo. –_

_-Es muy pesado para ti, Levy. Deja que nosotros lo llevemos. –_

_-Ya dije que está bien. Yo puedo llevarlo. –_

_Los tres estaban discutiendo por ayudarme, era algo que jamás había visto ni oído. Sentí que con esfuerzo me levantaban del suelo y me cargaban. Levy me llevaba en sus brazos, nunca olvidaré ese aroma peculiar que me había rodeado. Mientras caminaba, me murmuraba palabras de aliento, asegurándome que pronto estaría bien, que me atenderían y sanaría enseguida. Su voz era suave y cálida, sus palabras sonaban sinceras y su preocupación genuina. Aunque no pude verla ese día, imaginaba su sonrisa, dedicada solo a mí. _

_Llegamos a un hospital y allí estuve por varios días hasta que sané. No pude verlos en persona para agradecerles lo que habían hecho, pero una enfermera me entregó una bandana que tenía adherida una nota:_

"_Mejórate pronto! Y trata de no meterte en líos_

_Con Cariño,_

_El Equipo Shadow Gear de Fairy Tail"_

_Ellos pagaron el tratamiento del hospital por adelantado y se fueron antes que yo despertara. Nunca había oído de Gremios de Magos ni nada por el estilo, el encuentro con ellos había cambiado mi vida._

_Decidí entrenar duro para entrar a Fairy Tail y ser un mago del Shadow Gear y así agradecerles lo que habían hecho por mí._

_Desde ese día usé mi magia y mi fuerza para ayudar a otras personas, actuaba como un mago independiente. Ya no robaba, ni huía._

_Llegué a Magnolia luego de un arduo entrenamiento decidido a unirme a Fairy Tail…_

_Y los vi…_

_A los tres…_

_Colgados de un árbol… heridos e inconscientes. _

_Cuando me enteré lo que había pasado con ellos volví sobre mis pasos para volverme más fuerte. Ahora tenía otra meta. Derrotar a la persona que había lastimado al Shadow Gear…_

_Vengar las heridas de Levy, esa es mi prioridad._

Gajeel salió despedido contra una de las paredes de la arena y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Rogue se acercó caminando lentamente, sonriendo complacido, con un andar casi felino, disfrutando cada minuto de la batalla y mirando con deleite las heridas que había causado en el cuerpo de su rival…

-Esas heridas… no son ni una décima parte de lo que le hiciste a ella… Pero creo que… podría terminar la batalla ahora… -

El Dragon Slayer de hierro permaneció allí echado, mirando hacia el cielo, esperando con paciencia la arremetida final del Sabertooth. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que ni siquiera la furia de Rogue bastaba para castigarlo por lo que había hecho, todavía no existía nadie que pudiera vengar totalmente el dolor que les causó a sus _ahora_ compañeros de gremio.

El mago de las sombras se posicionó sobre Gajeel, con ambas rodillas al costado de su cuerpo y alzando su puño se preparó para el golpe final. Una sonrisa demencial cruzó sus facciones, mientras su ojo visible brillaba con emoción por lo que estaría por lograr, su venganza estaría completa… solo un golpe más…

Pero antes que sus nudillos impactaran en el rostro de Redfox, algo en él llamó la atención de Cheney, algo sobre la frente de su adversario…

-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿No vas a liquidarme? – Preguntó Gajeel con impaciencia. Rogue parecía hipnotizado.

-Eso… eso que tienes en la cabeza… es de ella. –

-¿Eh? –

-Esa bandana… - La mano que estaba destinada a golpear el rostro del mago de hierro cambió notoriamente su intención. Gajeel observaba en cámara lenta como "la garra" de su rival se acercaba a su frente y… lo detuvo a centímetros de la tela que adornaba su frente.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –

-Esa bandana es de Levy. – Respondió el de las sombras secamente y forcejeó para quitársela.

-Me la dio. – Contestó Redfox, aumentando su fuerza para alejar la mano de Cheney de "su" bandana.

-Imposible. Debes haberla robado. –

-Claro que no! – Exclamó Gajeel y empujó a Rogue de encima suyo. –La enana me la regaló. –

-¿Enana? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla así? –

-La llamo como quiero. Si a ella no le molesta, no veo porque debe molestarte a ti. – Gajeel se levantó del suelo y se colocó en posición de batalla. Rogue gruñó por lo bajo y también se preparó para atacar.

-Levy es demasiado buena… Soportarte a alguien como tú… Estoy seguro que la obligaste a que te de la bandana, pero yo la recuperaré por ella. –

-¿Qué no entiendes, mocoso? Me la REGALÓ! Y No voy a dejar que me la quites! – El Dragon Slayer de las sombras se acercó a toda velocidad y antes de darle una fuerte patada en el estómago susurró.

-¿Estamos hablando de la bandana o de Levy? – Gajeel lo tomó por la camisa y acercó sus rostros para gruñirle mirándolo a los ojos.

-De ambas. – El Mago de Hierro lanzó a su contrincante hacia arriba y saltó encima de él para golpearlo con fuerza con sus dos puños y aun estando en el aire remató su ataque con un Rugido del Dragón de Hierro.

El ataque fue demasiado para el joven de Sabertooth que sin más remedio que rendirse se dejó caer hasta el suelo de la arena, dando un pequeño y doloroso rebote. En su rostro todavía adornaba una sonrisa entristecida, mientras su mente divagaba en la venganza que se le había resbalado de sus manos…

_-Lo siento… Levy… No pude… vengarte… -_

Con Rogue fuera de combate en la arena, Gajeel se colocó en medio del terreno, se quitó la bandana de la frente y la alzó en alto. Sus ojos rojos se cruzaron con un par de ojos marrones con los que mantuvo la mirada por un largo rato mientras el comentador detallaba el final de la batalla. El público gritaba emocionado por la batalla de los dos Dragon Slayers y los miembros de Fairy Tail festejaban orgullosos de la victoria…

Levy desvió la mirada de Gajeel para observar con curiosidad mientras los organizadores levantaban al herido Rogue del suelo, algo en ese joven le resultaba familiar y si bien no había podido escuchar nada de lo que los Dragon Slayer hablaban, algo le decía que ella tenía mucho que ver con lo que había pasado entre ellos y que esa no era la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho. Rogue abrió un ojo y miró hacia donde estaba ella y le sonrió, con afecto, con devoción… Involuntariamente las mejillas de la maga de escritura sólida se tiñeron de rojo y sin pensarlo le devolvió el amigable gesto…

Todo esto sin advertir la mirada celosa del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, quien seguía atentamente lo que se transmitía ente Levy y Rogue…

**FIN**

**A/N: Seguramente Mashima tiene bajo la manga una razón mucho mejor para la obsesión de Rogue con Gajeel… y sinceramente no creo que conozca a Levy… **

**Últimamente estoy leyendo algunos (de los pocos) RoguexLevy fics que existen y realmente el triángulo con Gajeel me gusta mucho! Este es mi primer intento (bastante pobre) del triángulo, me gustan mucho estos tres, aunque siempre mi pareja favorita será GaLe!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^ ^**

**(Y ahora a trabajar en los otros fics que están desactualizados…)**

***Ikhny**


End file.
